


New Outfit

by Kris534



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris534/pseuds/Kris534
Summary: Robin decides to change his class to Dark Mage, and realizes that he doesn't have his usual outfit anymore. Chrom walks in and spots him.





	New Outfit

“Hm...it seems like that it’s time for me to get a class change, I believe that I’m fully experienced now.” Robin thinks to himself as he puts down another Plegian soldier. He turns around and goes back to the others, to see if they needed support. The Shepherds continue fighting off the soldiers, until eventually they finish the last of them, and head back to the camp.  
Robin heads over to the convoy, where he sees a couple of others putting away the weapons that they collected from the battle, and greets them. The tactician looks into the convoy and finds the Second Seal and holds it. Robin looks around, it seems that the others had left, he was able to do this without being stared at.  
  
He thinks to himself that he wanted to be a Dark Mage and releases the Second Seal into the air. Robin shields his eyes from the overwhelming bright light and when he opens his eyes, he immediately notices that his infamous robe is on the ground. He looks down at himself and immediately blushes. “This...is one ridiculous outfit.” He whispers to himself. He picks up his robe and tries to put it over him, when he realizes that he also has a huge cape behind him. “Oh gods, this outfit is full of surprises.”  
  
Chrom walks from his tent over to the convoy, when he sees a bright light emerge from under the doorway to the convoy. “Someone must be changing their class.” Chrom thinks to himself, and when the bright light disappears, he opens the door with a small, “Pardon me.” When he opens the door all the way, he looks in front of him and lets go of the handle. “R-Robin? What in Naga’s name are you wearing?”  
  
Robin turns around abruptly and covers his outfit with his robe. “I didn’t know that the Dark Mage class would have such...revealing clothes.” The white haired boy explains, but refuses to look at Chrom in the eyes. The exalt unconsciously puts a hand over his fast beating heart and takes a step closer to his best friend. Robin doesn’t notice and continues to avoid Chrom’s face, until Chrom puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Robin’s eyes look forward and meets with Chrom’s forward eyes. One hand clutches onto the robe tighter and the other goes onto Chrom’s chest, ready to push him away. He doesn’t mean ill whatsoever, he’s just so embarrassed to be so close to him like this. Chrom’s other hand goes to Robin’s hand holding the robe over himself and grabs him, and squeezes it gently. The tactician drops the robe in surprise from the sudden hand grabbing, revealing the rest of his outfit. Stunned, Robin pushes Chrom back gently and crosses his arms. He looks up at Chrom slowly and sees that he is staring right at his revealing chest and legs.  
  
“Chrom...could I ask that you please stop s-staring so much?” Chrom blinks and stares up at Robin and smiles awkwardly. “My apologizes, it’s just the fact that...well, you do look...good.” Robin blushes heavily and looks away. “Don’t suddenly say statements like that! That’s embarrassing…” The prince takes a step closer and grabs his arms, pulling them away from his chest. “I mean that, truly. You look good. But...I don’t want anyone else looking at you like this except for me.”  
  
“Chrom!” Robin protests, and Chrom only laughs. The shorter man hugs Chrom, grabbing the small cape behind Chrom and wrapping it around them, covering Robin. The prince opens the cape a little to reveal his friend...or lover. He leans down and gently kisses Robin, and smiling as he picks up the robe and wraps it around him. Robin smiles back and grabs Chrom’s hand, following him out of the convoy room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that me and one of my friends were joking about when we saw Robin's new outfit when he changes into a Dark Mage.


End file.
